


P is For Park (And Party)

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [16]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Dante is Peak Fashion, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Party, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Nero's finally turning eleven, but how does a family like his celebrate this coming-of-age?Or: It Takes A Village





	P is For Park (And Party)

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**

"Nero, would you like a party for your birthday?" Lady asks one early morning about a month in advance. "We can plan something, and you can invite all your friends. Rent out a space close to the school so it's easy to get to."

Nero shakes his head. "That sounds like too much work," he replies, chewing on a piece of toast slathered with grape jelly. J.D. will be there to take him to school in ten minutes, and he's ready to go. "And I'd only want to invite Kyrie and Nico because they're my best friends."

"Do you want to have a day with them then? I'm sure they'd be happy to spend your birthday with you. I think we can convince Credo to take a day off too. He cares a lot about you."

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't want anything big, that's all. Maybe something quiet and just with us? We don't have to celebrate it."

The woman raises an eyebrow. "You're a bit of a boring kid," she says with a laugh, to which Nero rolls his eyes at. 

"Just don't want the attention, it's just a birthday."

"I'll think of something, it'll be a birthday you'll never forget."

Nero shrugs, and he goes back to breakfast, Lady finishing her oatmeal. J.D. arrives soon after, greeting Nero as usual as the boy gets into the man's red car. He proceeds to forget about the conversation by the time he's dropped off at Redgrave, waving bye to J.D. with a shouting farewell. "Have a good day, Nero," the informant replies with a smile before he drives away. 

 

 

 

A month passes without much incident, winter already melted into spring weeks ago, and Nero doesn't think about his birthday until Nico comes up to him a few days beforehand and loudly asks, "Nero, what do you want for your birthday?" 

Nero pauses because he hasn't thought of that. 

Trish takes him shopping at least once a month to buy clothes and accessories. His father and V have a lot of books in their personal libraries that Nero could borrow from anytime. Dante has promised him a bike of his own and that Nero gets to help put it together, they'd have it ready by the time Nero is legally allowed to get a permit. Lady gives him a sizable monthly allowance for his grades—which are all excellent fortunately—to save up and buy whatever he wants, hence all the new games he wanted. He's in want of nothing really, now that he thinks about it. 

"Nothing," Nero finally replies. "I have everything I need."

Kyrie giggles. "She asked what you  _want_ , Nero," the brunette clarifies. "We can do something for you. Something special, just for your birthday."

"Nah, it's okay. Just surprise me. If it's from you, I'll like it."

Nico laughs, raising her arms high. "I have just the idea!" the bespectacled girl says, seconds before she launches herself at her friend and tackles them onto the floor. 

"Nico!" Nero shouts in her death grip as Kyrie watches with concern but does nothing to help. There's not much you can do when Nico has an idea. 

"I'm gonna suprise you with a hug every day until your birthday!" Nico says, already letting go and getting up. "You better watch out, Nero!" 

"You're just using that an excuse to hit me," N groans, but he accepts his fate because he did just say to  _surprise him_. He just didn't expect it to involve some sort of bodily assault, but It's too late to back out now. 

And the next few days, Nero is consistently reminded of his upcoming birthday once a day with Nico doing as she said. She's really a master of surprise when she manages to catch him unaware, and Nero's plan are thwarted when he tries to escape her. Those last few days go by rather quickly, counting the date in hugs.

Then the day before his birthday arrives, finally, and it's already for school to let out. Nero thinks he's done with any more surprises and that he'd have the weekend to not worry about it, but Nico has yet to hug him that last day. He's a little worried as he walks through the gate, eyeing his friend who's already run off to her father. 

The boy lets out a relieved sigh, and when he looks for a familiar face, he's surprised to see both Trish and Dante. They've never come to pick him up together before, and it means that his uncle was on time for once. 

"Why are there two of you?" Nero asks, confused, to which he gets a bright smile from Dante and a pat on the head from Trish. 

"What, you don't like it?" Dante asks back, chuckling. "Maybe we just want to take up whatever time you have left before you turn eleven."

Nero lets out a snort. "Sure."

Trish laughs. "Nero, we planned something special for you tonight," she tells him. "I think you'll like it, something small and quiet just like Lady said."

"You didn't have to."

"Have and want are two different things, but yes, we do."

Nero huffs, but he doesn't protest any further. 

They're about to leave when they hear a loud shout, "Nero!" The boy looks back, smiling when he sees Nico, Rock, Kyrie, and Credo coming up to them.

"You didn't your birthday surprise yet!" Nico nearly scolds, opening her arms to Nero. "Today,  _you_  get to hug me."

Nero nearly trips on his own feet, stationary where he stands, and he argues, "I could do that anytime!" 

The adults and Kyrie share a laugh. "Stop trying to be so manly," Dante says, pushing Nero a bit.

Nero rolls his eyes, and begrudgingly, he goes for a hug, returning to Nico all the surprises she gave him this past week. It's nice, but he's not going to admit it, okay? (Maybe, he'll do it more often, he's not sure.) 

"Happy birthday, Nero," Rock says when they pull apart, Nico smiling like a maniac. There's a pretty shine in her eyes, and she laughs delightfully. "Mom says she'll bake you a cake the next time you come over."

"Thanks, Mister Rock," Nero replies excitedly, already hoping for chocolate.

"And here's a little something for tonight, Trish." The engineer hands a container to the blonde who accepts it gratefully.

"My turn," Kyrie says, stepping up to her friends, and with only a second of hesitation, she leans in and gives Nero a quick kiss in the cheek. She pulls back so quickly, giggling behind her hands. "Happy birthday, Nero,"

It felt like a butterfly had kissed him, but Nero's warm in the face. He looks at Dante and Trish for answers, flustered and confused which only makes the adults laugh as Nico teases him with, "Awww."

"So that's what you meant yesterday," Credo says, shaking his head, but a chuckle escapes him anyway. Kyrie gives her brother an innocent smile. "Here you are, Nero," the young cadet says, pulling a bag from behind him. "I'm sure you'll grow into it. Happy birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Nero says, but he takes the bag anyways, taking a look inside. It's a light blue scarf folded inside white tissue paper, and when he touches it, it's soft and somehow warmed up, like it was just taken out of the dryer. "Cool!" he exclaims, putting it on. It wraps around his neck a few times, a big so it feels like one of those neck ruffles things that he sees in the period dramas he watches with V. And it's in his favorite color. "Thank, Credo!"

"Of course. Wear it tonight, it's going to be a bit chilly."

Nero raises an eyebrow about that, he's heard no plans for tonight. Are they going to celebrate his birthday early?

"Thank for everything," Dante says, looking at his nephew. "Vergil's going to be so jealous."

The adults and children say their goodbyes, Nero getting the last words to his friends with, "I'm gonna pay you back for your birthdays, just you wait." The girls smile, and they all go on their way. 

For Nero, on the way back to Devil May Cry, the walk home is comfortable. The cold air of winter is still there but surely melting, a young spring afternoon and the sun still slowly setting in his eyes. He walks between Dante and Trish who are finishing a conversation from another time but mentioning nothing about tonight. When they get home, V greets them from one of the red couches, Shadow and Griffon sitting with him as usual. 

"There's a few more things to do before tonight, so start on your homework and make sure you take a shower," Dante says, following Trish into the kitchen with Rock's container. "Go bother V when you're done."

Nero decides to "bother V" right now, dumping his backpack on the floor before sitting next to his brother. The resident cat nuzzles at his hand, purring in contentment that he's home, and she rests her head on his lap. 

"That's a pretty scarf," V notes with a small smile. "A gift?"

"Mhmm," Nero replies, holding onto it. "Credo gave it to me."

"That's kind of him. Did you get anything else?"

"Kinda? I gave Nico a hug, and Kyrie . . . she gave me kiss. Right here." Nero taps at the cheek in question, feeling a little shy. 

The teen chuckles into his hand, seeing his uncertainty. "What good friends you have. Would you like my gift, Nero?"

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's not much of something as it is simply an aid, to help you answer the one thing you've always asked me about."

Nero thinks about it for a second, and it soon comes to him.  _To see a world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hands, an eternity in an hour_. His eyes widens in realization, and he nods his head almost frantically. V has been saying that to him for as long as he could remember, always that stanza, only to him. It's the only one that V ever repeats so often, enough that it's forever engraved in Nero's mind. 

V chuckles, Griffon chirping along. "Listen carefully.  _Nero,_ " he says, voice growing softer, " _to know the universe in a single face, and know it by a single name. To find the light within the dark, and the sun above the rain._ " 

Nero takes that in for a moment, and all he can say is, "Huh?" His eyes are wide with even  _more_  confusion, trying to connect together the world and heaven and now  _the universe?_ His mouth is agape with sounds cut too short to make sounds, and it feels like his hair might turn black form understanding nothing at all. 

The teen nearly bursts out into laughter, losing his composure just for a moment. "I suppose you need more time," he says, offering no more clues. "You might be turning eleven, but you are still a boy." 

Nero loses his confusion for a huff. "I'm going to be taller you one day, V," he retaliates, pouting. He can't help that he's still a kid. 

"I look forward to it. Now go start on your homework, Nero. We have plans later." 

The boy complies, getting off the couch and picking up his backpack. He pulls out his homework once he sits at his usual spot at Dante's desk, and he's quickly distracted for the next hour and a half, V's calming presence remaining in the main room. The teen is reading his book again, Shadow on his lap now and Griffon on his shoulder. At some point, it gets a little too warm, so Nero takes off the scarf and places it on the desk. 

 

 

 

His father is home by the time Nero is done with his shower (after a snack Trish made him). Vergil barely came through the door before beckoning the boy to follow him back upstairs. 

"I've been assigned to ensure you had a nap tonight," the man says, neatly taking off his outer layers and removing his boots and socks. He changes into a fresh shirt and one of Dante's sweats. 

Nero frowned. He hadn't been made to nap since he was a baby! And the sun hasn't even fully set yet! "I'm not tired," he protests, crossing his arms. 

Vergil hums with amusement, taking on the challenge. "I am. Stay with me until I fall asleep. It's been a tiring day, and I would like your presence to soothe me." 

The boy's eyes widen at that request.

Never had his father ever asked him for  _his_ help before, and right now, he feels kinda happy. All this time, it was Nero who always came to his father, and Vergil would give him time and effort, never saying a word about it the next day or bringing it up to shut Nero up in the rare instances that they fight. Nero doesn't know whether it's because he's Vergil son or that maybe Vergil never considers his own presence something to lord over, but the boy is undeniably filled with affection for his father every time he comes to seek comfort, be it early in the morning or in the dead of night. 

Though Nero doesn't believe a hundred percent that his father actually needs his help, a request is a request. Who's he to deny something like that? To return what has always been given to him. 

"Okay," the boy says, uncrossing his arms, and he stands there awkwardly, not sure how exactly he can help. 

Vergil smirks at his success, not hiding that hint of smug in his eyes, but it soon melts off into something softer, something that's always been there. The man lifts Nero into his arms, carrying him over to the bed, and they settle quietly under the blanket. 

Nero is on his back, his father curled up at his side, and a strong arm is laid across his middle. He's not tired, blues eyes open as he looks out the window view of a darkening sky. He's not tired as he said before, but he's not complaining. 

There's a gentle touch on the top of his head, his father placing a kiss against his skull. "Thank you," Vergil says softly, his breathing quickly evening out as his own blue eyes flutter closed, and he says no more. 

 

 

 

Nero is awakened by a gentle kiss on his head, opening his eyes to the dimly lit room. Dante's grinning before him, speaking in a hush voice, "Hey, buddy, get up. We need to get going."

The boy grumbles, and he looks behind him. His father is awake too, but not moving, so comfortable. 

"You too, Vergil," the young twin says, brushing a lock of hair behind his brother's ear. "Lady will kill you if we run behind schedule." 

"She can spare five minutes," Vergil argues with no bite, but Nero's already up, ready to go where they're going. 

Dante chuckles, shaking his head. "Nero, go put on your jacket and shoes. We'll be downstairs in a minute." 

The boy nods, slipping out of his father's embrace and off the bed. He hears the mattress shift in weight before he's going down the stairs. He finds his jacket where he last left it, hung up on the coat rack by the door, and remembering his gift, Nero runs to his uncle's desk to fetch his new scarf. He puts them on first before getting his shoes. 

He hears Trish come out of the kitchen, holding two large picnic baskets. V comes out behind her, keeping the door open for Shadow who's carrying a blue terry cloth and Griffon on her back. The teen is wearing a thick layer, black leather that covered all his tattoos.  

"Where's your uncle and father?" the blonde asks. "Lady and Morrison are waiting outside." 

"Dante said they'll be down in a minute," Nero replies, shrugging. "Where are we going, Trish?" 

"You'll see."

"Come, Nero," V says, holding out a little hand. "Our ride awaits."

Nero doesn't hesitate to take the gesture, even though he doesn't need it. He's going to be eleven soon, but he couldn't really say no to his brother.

The teen leads Nero out of Devil May Cry, Trish shouting upstairs, "Dante, Vergil, we're ready to leave!" Shadow and Griffon follow behind them dutifully. 

Outside, J.D.'s red car is waiting for them, the informant and Lady leaning on it while talking lightly. Next to it is Dante's bike. 

"We ready to go?" J.D. asks, popping open the trunk, and Trish places the picnic baskets inside. She also takes the cloth from Shadow, and Griffon flies back onto V's shoulder. 

"Where's the other two?" Lady asks as V and Nero get in the car first, the large cat jumping in and laying herself on both their laps. Trish sits next to Nero in the backseat.

Speak of the devil, the two brothers step out of Devil May Cry at that moment, both wearing their coats and holding onto helmets. Vergil locks the door. 

"Alright, let's get this birthday bash started," Dante says with a wide smile. "We'll be close behind, J.D." 

The older man nods, getting into the driver seat and Lady in the passenger, and the engine turns on. Nero sees his father and his uncle get onto Dante's bike, putting on their helmets, and the younger man gives a thumbs up. 

The drive is a quiet one, J.D. asking Nero and V about school, even though he should already know. The man does drive them to school almost every day, but Nero gives more detail and anything he might have missed the last week. It's a short fifteen minutes to Redgrave Elementary, but when you have a lot to say, time always runs out.

 

 

 

They arrive at a park, Nero's _favorite_ park, the one close by to the school and to Nico's and Kyrie's houses. He has playdates with them here on the weekends. He doesn't get why they're here of all places, until he thinks about it for a second as everyone gets out of the car. Dante and Vergil are right there with them, parking the bike to their right. 

They're having a picnic in the park. At night. For his birthday. 

"I see you caught on," V says with a smile, closing the door behind them. He's holding a comfortable Griffon in his hand. "Make sure to keep your scarf on. It's a bit chilly tonight."

And Shadow understands that as well, wrapping herself around the boy's small figure. She's warm and large, like a blanket, and she pushes Nero to go to the others who are already setting up, Vergil and Lady laying out the terry cloth on the grass next to the park bench where Trish and J.D. are unpacking the baskets. Hand towels, plates, and utensils are already put out on the table. 

"Where did Dante go?" Lady asks, sounding only a bit annoyed. 

Vergil shrugs, heading towards the still opened trunk of the car, and he takes out a cushion to place onto the cloth, sitting down  _seiza_ style. Trish hands him a cup of hot tea, placing the thermo at his side before going back to what she's doing. The man thanks her with a nod. 

"Let's go look for Dante," Lady suggests to Nero, who nods, also wondering where his uncle went. 

"I'll help Trish and J.D.," V tells them, patting Nero on the head. Shadow follows him, looking over her shoulder once. 

The two go to the playground first because it seems like the first place for the man to go. The swings nearby would be the second.

They find him somewhere in between, Dante laying down on his side like he's some sort of model with his head on an angled arm and one leg over the other to form a triangle. Lady and Nero burst out laughing when they saw what he's wearing. 

On his head is one of the largest sunhats you'll ever see, woven like pale green wicker adorn with a set of almost neon orange flowers. Its brim looks like they should've been flopping over his face, almost covering a pair of women's sunglasses which came in a shade of pale pink. Both accessories look ridiculous, seeing that it's only spring and because of their horrible coloring, but Dante just winks at them, grinning like a fool.

"Look what I found," the man says, sounding proud. 

Lady snorts. "Only you'd find something as ugly as those," she says, "and like it."

Dante gets up, pretending to pout. "I'm rocking it, and you know it." He comes over with a strut, still smiling. "You're just jealous I look good with anything," he adds, chuckling. 

"We'll see about that."

"You look like a mess!" Nero comments loudly, laughing. He pulls Dante by his shirt. "Push me on the swings." The boy always demands that from his uncle when they go to the park, and this is like any other time. 

Dante smiles, picking Nero without prompt and placing his nephew on a swing. Neither the hat nor the glasses moved an inch as he obliges. Lady takes the swing next to him, joining as Nero starts kicking his feet in the air. 

He never knew that the park could be so pretty in the dark, when the moon is out and the street light lit the sidewalks. It's empty with peace and quiet with life tonight.

When Nero gets high enough, Dante stops pushing and walks in front of the swings, right in front of Nero. The man holds out his arms. "Ready when you are," he says as he always does. 

Without hesitation, timing it right, Nero lets go of the chains of the swing, and he's  _flying_. It's only for a moment, but he loves every second of it, feeling like he has his one pair of wings that lifts him in just a bit. He feels strong,  _safe_ , when Dante catches him in his arms without fail. 

Nero lets out a delighted laugh, bursting with excruciating joy, and Dante kisses his cheek gently. 

Lady lands right next to them, smiling as she watches them gently. "Let's head back," she says. "Food's ready when we are."

Back at the bench, the food is all laid out on the terry cloth, and everyone is laughing at Dante, who still hasn't taken off the hat and sunglasses. Even Vergil who merely gestures to the free space next to him, which Dante gladly takes, setting Nero between them. The smell fills the air like perfume. 

Everyone else sits down, making a full circle, and Nero starts with the beef kebab dipped in honey sauce, sinking his teeth into the still warm meat. He's already eyeing the other plates, Trish having done extra to make some of his favorite dishes like the honey glazed shrimp with walnuts, the smelly tofu, and the small polpette sandwiches. She also added a bit of what the others liked too, like Lady's chicken and catupiry pastel, his father's chisashizushi, his uncle's ribs, V's falafel, and J.D.'s chitlins. 

(How she had that much time cook everything is a mysterious to Nero, one of the world's biggest mysteries perhaps.) 

As they ate, they talk as they always do over at meal time together. 

"When I was a young man, I met this beautiful woman named Cheri . . ."

"Shadow, stop stealing my food! V!" 

"We should blacklist our last client. Refused to pay us full amount." 

"Kinda sucks we can't drink, it's such a nice night! 

"Give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day; teach a man to fish, and he'll eat everyday."

"That hat is atrocious, burn it."

" _What immortal hand or eye, dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_ "

 

 

 

Nero is laughing, roughhousing with Shadow on the grass as V watches them.  Griffon snuggles into his master's jacket where the zipper met the neck. Next to the teen, facing the other, is Vergil, still sitting in the same position but this time Dante's head is on his lap. Trish is lying next to him, her head on his chest. Lady and J.D. are still talking, probably about work. 

They'd just finish clearing away the dirty plates and containers half an hour ago, and they had yet to leave, as if they're waiting for something. Nero's not sure what it is, but it's not like he wants to go home just yet. He had a nap earlier, he has the energy to stay up longer.

His father allowed him to place only if he doesn't move too much to make him sick after eating so much, so Nero's feeling fine. 

"Nero, if you keep laying on the grass, you'll get your scarf dirty," V says, leaning against Vergil. 

"Oh," Nero says, about to take it off, but the teen stops him, waving the them over. 

"No, keep it on. It's too cold to take it off. Sit with me, and warm a bit. I'll teach the stars."

Nero nods, and V pulls his brother to sit between his outstretched legs. Shadow takes her place over the both of them again, a natural heater. The boy leans himself back as V starts pointing up to the night sky poked with bright holes. Seeing them is barely manageable with the street lights around them, but Nero could imagine them where V pointed them out. They seem very bright in his eyes, and the sky not so dark. 

He learns the names of stars and their stories, and he loses the sense of time, the ticking of the clock replaced by V's heart beating softly in his chest. 

Time only starts again when a beeping of a watch goes off, and Lady announces, "It's midnight."

"Hey, that means I'm eleven now," Nero says, realizing what they'd been waiting for. V presses a kiss against Nero's head. 

"I got dessert!" Dante says, getting up to grab said cake, and Lady pulls out the container that Rock handed to that afternoon. 

It's Nell's cinnamon and honey baklava, which Nero tripped over to get some. Nell makes the best baklava, and she knows that Nero likes cinnamon and honey the best. 

"Patience," Vergil warns, catching his son and making sure Nero's steady on his feet. "There will be enough for everyone. Sit."

Once again, the terry cloth is laid out with food again, this time a smaller portion and less variety, but that doesn't matter. Nero guesses that Dante made most of these, seeing that the man is smiling widely. 

There are almond cookies, Madeleine's, sata sata andagi, Nell's baklava, and in the middle of it all, a cheesecake decorated with a field of cut fruit like flowers. 

J.D. pulls out a single candle from the basket and a lighter from his pocket, and once embedded in the center of the cake, he lights up the candle. 

"Happy birthday, Nero," Vergil says first, no song or tune, but there's a smile on his lips, and everyone else joins in, Lady giving Nero eleven kissed on the face.

Dante attempts the song to embarrass Nero, but Trish knocks his hat off to distract him. 

"Go on, Nero," Lady says lightly. "Make a wish." 

Without saying a word or pause, Nero leans forward and blows the candle out, thinking of nothing, wishing for nothing because with family like this, he is in want of nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I really hope you enjoyed this fic! It's been so fun writing our boy Nero growing up, so I feel like this is a nice wrap up to this series. I wanted to wait until my birthday which is this month to upload this, but it's feel way too long to wait for. (A bit of self insertion for wanting Nero's and my birthday to match. XD) 
> 
> Oh, and here's V's poem to Nero in stanza form:
>
>> Nero:  
>  To know the universe in a single face,  
>  and to know it in a single name.  
>  To find the light within the dark,  
>  and the sun above the rain.
> 
> A special thanks to everyone who's been with me in this entire series! \\(≧▽≦)/ It's been fun! 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
